Our Sun
by Ryosaku90
Summary: It was a rainy night when he found out that Sakuno's pregnant with his child, but what will he do when Sakuno ran away? Read and find out.
1. Lost in the Rain

The sky was pitch black. Rain drizzle down hard. The wind howl as if it's hungry looking for its pray. After he received an surprising phone call from his coach, he dashed out of his warm, cozy home onto the cold, damp, and wet street. As heavy as the rain had fallen and as strong as the wind howled, it didn't stop a certain boy to stop searching for a certain girl.

It had been hours since the phone call.

He was certain that she was just fine a few hours ago or was she?

He stopped by the bus station and look around to see any sign of the girl he is in search of, but nothing was in sight. Of course there will be nothing. Who would be out in this rain?

As time pass, he was started to get anxious, worry, and angry. Anxious that he couldn't find one girl. Worry that the girl was out all night in this cold, rainy night. Last but not least angry that every second he spent looking for the girl, his worry increases.

Why didn't she go home? She isn't the type to disappear like this.

What...what happened to her?

Ring Ring Ring

"Hn." He said panting hard trying to catch his breath.

"Echizen, we found her!"

"Where?"

"We're at Ueno Park!." Without a reply, be sprint towards the say location.

* * *

The girl was with his senpai, who had carried her toward Ueno Station for shelter, when he got there. The girl was so cold from staying out in the rain and was so pale from the coldness of the rain.

"Echizen, we have to get her to a nearby hospital quick. Her temperature is rising." Oishi said.

Ryoma only nodded in reply as Fuji called up on a taxi. As the taxi got there, the girl was already panting hard. Her temperature was still rising. They're afraid that if they're too late, the girl might develop pneumonia.

The girl was quickly transferred into immediate care. The others stay behind and waited for the result.

"Where's Sakuno?" Tomoka asked. She came along running frantically with Ryuzaki-sensei.

"The doctor is examining her right now." Kaidou replied.

"I did tell her not to come to school today." Their coach said.

They all looked at their coach waiting for an explanation.

"She wasn't feeling well this morning. I told her to take it easy and rest for today, but she insisted on coming to school."

They all nodded.

They all waited patiently for the doctor to come out. As the door opened everyone stood up waiting for the doctor to speak up.

"She's fine for now. It was a good thing you all took her here in time. If it had been any later then I'm afraid we might now been able to save her." The doctor said. They all sighed in relief.

"Thank you doctor." They all said.

"No problem at all. Oh, she's in room 305."

That was all he needed to hear as he dash towards her room. He quietly opened the door to see her lying on the white bed. He could see that she still have a slight of a fever but that was all.

...What was she doing in Ueno Park?...

Ryuzaki-sensei came in quietly informing Ryoma that she order the others to go home. A few minutes before she enters; the doctor also came in to check upon the girl.

"You're Ryuzaki Sakuno's grandmother right?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I am." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"From my examination of your granddaughter, it may have seem that she is 4 weeks pregnant." The doctor replied.

That got Ryoma's attention. His coach with a shocked expression looked at the doctor. How could her innocent granddaughter be pregnant? As far as she had known her granddaughter had never gone anywhere without her permission. So how in the world did her precious granddaughter became pregnant?

"Now, are you the father?" The doctor asked Ryoma.

Ryuzaki-sensei was also looking at him.

Ryoma nodded in response.

Ryuzaki-sensei couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ryoma is the father? Ryuzaki-sensei sighed. She will have to get some explanation from the two later.

"Very well, please make an appointment to have her regular check up. Well, I'm sorry to bother you." The doctor said then left, taking down some notes.

"Ryoma, you should go home and get some rest. I'll watch over her." His coach said as she absorb everything the doctor had said.

"Yadda." Ryoma replied.

"Ryoma-"

"Let me stay with her, coach."

His coach sighed again and left saying that she is leaving the girl in his care.

Ryoma pulled a chair next to the patient.

He held her hand close to him. Her hands were cold but it wasn't as cold as when they found her. In fact, he felt the need to protect her and their baby. As he was thinking all sorts of things he soon fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think about this one? I hope this story catches your interest.**


	2. The Missing Girl

Sunlight shone through the window of the hospital room. He could here the birds chirping outside. He could smell the distinctive sent of medicine. Why is he smelling medicine? His eyes were wide open by the time he remember why he smell medicine. He was at the hospital.

_Sakuno._

He immediately stood up to see if the person he was thinking of was okay, but the bed was empty. Fear over took him when he saw that the bed was empty, ran out looking for her.

He went up to the counter panting hard. "Have you seen Ryuzaki Sakuno?"

"Eh?" The nurse looked at him confusedly. "Didn't you know that Ryuzaki-san had already checked out of the hospital at 5 this morning?"

"What?" Ryoma couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, she check out of the hospital already."

Without another word, Ryoma dashed out of the hospital in search for her. He quickly called Momo for help as soon as he stepped out of the hospital. It wasn't long for Momo and the others to meet up with him.

"Let's search for her separately. It's already 3, she could be anywhere by now." Momoshiro suggested after hearing his friend's explanation.

With a quick nod from everyone, they all decided to search for Sakuno.

* * *

Inside Ryuzaki Residence, you could hear the phone ringing. Ryuzaki-sensei quickly answered the phone.

"Moshi, moshi. Ryuzaki residence, how many I help you?"

_"Ryuzaki-baachan." _Ryuzaki-sensei could immediately tell that it was Eiji on the line.

"Eiji, what's wrong?"

_"Have you seen Saku-chan?" _

"Shouldn't she be at the hospital?" Ryuzaki-sensei is getting a bad feeling after hearing Eiji asked her about her granddaughter.

_"She checked herself out early this morning." _

"What?! How could this happen?" Ryuzaki-sensei panicked. One of her hands was gripping the phone tightly as the other is on her forehead as she is walking back and forth around the room.

_"Ryuzaki-baachan, calm down. We all are trying to find her right now. Once we find her, we will call you." _

"Alright." Ryuzaki-sensei hanged up after a quick reply.

_'Where are you Sakuno?' _Ryuzaki-sensei was worried. Sakuno was in no condition to walk around. She's weak and with a baby inside of her, where could she go?

The telephone rang after a while. Rushing towards the phone to answer it, she was surprised to hear her granddaughter's voice.

"Sakuno! Where are you?"

_"Obaa-chan, don't worry, I'm safe. I'm staying at Uncle Hiro and Aunt Yumi's place right now." _

"Why did you leave the hospital? You know that you're in no condition to leave the hospital! Don't you know how exhausted you were when we brought you to the hospital?!" Ryuzaki-sensei was getting frustrated. Her granddaughter ran away making everyone worried about her.

_"Gomen, Obaa-chan. I know that I made everyone worried, demo I have to." _

"Why is that Sakuno?"

_"I'll explain everything to you when you come to Uncle and Auntie's place and please don't tell anyone that I'm here." _

Ryuzaki-sensei sighed. "Alright. I'll come over tomorrow morning. For now, take care of yourself."

_"Hai. I will, Obaa-chan. See you tomorrow." _Ryuzaki-sensei sighed once more after hanging up the phone. She was relief that Sakuno's safe, but she was still furious with her for running away.

"That girl better have a good reason for running away like that." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

* * *

The regulars had been searching non-stop. They all had finally found a place to rest after 6 hours of searching.

"We have been searching for hours. Where could she have gone?" Momoshiro then looked at Ryoma. "Did you do anything to Ryuzaki-chan?"

He was quiet. He couldn't think of anything he did that Sakuno would run away.

Everyone jolted in surprise as Momo's phone rang.

"M-moshi, moshi. Inui here."

_"Momo, it's me." _

"Ryuzaki-sensei."

_"Tell everyone to go home and not worry about Sakuno. She is safe." _

"Saku-chan's safe?!" Everyone looked at him surprised. Ryoma stood up from where he is sitting and went towards his senpai. "Where is she, coach?"

_"Don't worry. She is just safe. Tell everyone to go home and thank you all for searching for my troublesome granddaughter. Good bye." _

"Hai."

"Momo, where is she?" Ryoma asked after his friend hanged up.

"Coach didn't say, but tell us not to worry because she's in a safe place and had thanked us for searching." Momo replied looking at his best friend's face. He was down right still worry about her. "Coach told us to go home."

"Since she's safe and that Coach know where she is, I'll be heading home." Fuji said walking away.

* * *

Momo and Ryoma were at their favorite burger joint having a super late lunch and early dinner before heading home. They had already ordered, but Ryoma hadn't even touch is food and Momo was getting worried. "Cheer up Echizen. She's safe and that's what matter."

"She didn't even tell me where she is going." Ryoma was glaring at his tray full of burgers and fries. "Why did she go without telling me?"

Momo stood quiet for awhile. "She might have some thinking to do or that she is worried, you know."

"What do you mean, Momo-senpai?"

"Think about it, Echizen. She's pregnant and not even married yet. If I were in her shoe, I would be worried out of my wits."

Ryoma understand, but there is no reason for her to run away without telling him. Like Momo said, she's pregnant and he was worried.

He need to find Sakuno and get some answer or he will worry.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder if you guys like it. Well, I'm writing and updating this out of boredom. I'm on break right now and I feel like I should update some stories since it has been a long time since I updated any, so here it is. I do hope I'll be able to update some more later on in the week. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this story. This is my first time writing about a Sakuno running away pregnant. I'll have to do some research since I do want it to be a good story for you all. Anyway, please REVIEW and give me some FEEDBACK. Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT**


End file.
